With the advent of digital imaging and the corresponding improvements in sensor technology, the amount of data that can be captured in a single image has increased. Various techniques have been developed to parse a given image, to identify features included in the image. One technique is edge detection. In edge detection, color contrasts between pixels in an image are used to identify different regions of the image. For example, in manufacturing, it may be useful to segment images of products on an assembly line by removing the background (e.g., conveyor belt) and to provide an isolated image of the product for further processing (e.g., quality control).
Such techniques rely on uniformity and can provide inaccurate segmentations for images, which include subjects having varied forms, such as those including human subjects. Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods of extracting features from digital images.